Road to A New Beggining
by paulett
Summary: Owen and Annabel's relationship grows stronger everyday...but can their relationship withstand future conflicts?
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**These characters are not mine, there Sarah Dessen's.**

Owen's POV

Hearing about the jerk that rapped Annabel I wanted to beat him up so bad, he ruined her life, and she'll never be the same. Right? Even though I did end up punching him, I was grounded and Annabel didn't approve of my way of defending her. It's been over a few months and Annabel and I are growing stronger by the day. She's the one thing in my life I can't live without (weird how that sounded corny in a way). Graduating from high school was nice when I knew Annabel was by my side each step of the way. When I finally had the guts to ask her if we could live together her reply made me the happiest man on earth. With her lovely hair up in a nice bun, little bits of hair hanging falling loosely. She wore no make up, making her lovely feature popped out, she looked drop dead gorgeous.

Annabel's POV

When I woke up I waved my arms around the bed hoping to find Owen but all I felt was empty space. Opening my eyes I found nothing. Wandering down the stair I hoped to listen to Owen whistling but there was just silence.

_Annabel,_

_ Went out from something important, be right back._

_ Love,_

_ Owen _

Aww… how sweet he wrote love. I wonder what's so important. Waiting for Owen wouldn't be an option, so out of boredom I decided to clean for a change. Killing time I spent three hours cleaning the mess in the house! When I grew tired from cleaning I decided to take a shower and go to sleep, I dreamed about the day Owen asked me to own a house with him.

"_Owen are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine" he nervously tapped the table. _

_When he wanted to go out to eat I didn't realize we were going to a fancy restaurant so when Owen came by he was dressed in a tux looking sexy, I eventually ran up and changed into a nice dress. We ended up at a nice Italian restaurant, where the prices were high and there was a nice dance floor where couples can dance. Thinking that maybe he didn't have a lot of money I ordered the cheapest thing on the menu. _

_Owen noticed because he told me that "money isn't the issue". _

"_Then why are you so nervous?"_

"_Well…because….umm" _

"_Cat got your tongue?"_

"_No, it's just that never mind… Do you want to dance?"_

"_Sure" I stood reaching for his hand. Reaching the dance floor he placed his hand on my hip and I put my hand on his shoulder, and we glided across the floor while old couples watched us. Resting my head against his shoulder I asked "So do you want to tell me what you're nervous about?"_

"_Well see here's the thing" he lifted my chin with his hand, causing me to look at his green/brown eyes. "We should sit back down so we can talk"_

"_Yeah okay" I nervously replied. Was he going to break up with me? No I don't think so. _

"_Here goes nothing…Annabel after knowing you for two years I think it's okay for us to be together at all times. Do you want to buy a house, for both of us to live in?" He asked holding his breath. _

"_Oh Owen, there's nothing to be afraid of, yes I'll move in with you! Oh Owen I love you and nothing is going to change that fact". _

Hearing the faint sound of the door slam I got up and ran downstairs.

"Owen, your back!" I shouted jumping into his arms, wrapping my legs around his hips I gave him a big welcoming kiss.


	2. Chapter 2: YES!

**I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Sarah Dessen**

Chapter 2: YES!

Annabel's POV

"Hello to you too" Owen murmured against my lips.

"Where have you been Owen? The house feels empty without you. I feel lonely." I said as Owen led us to the couch. Cuddling next to Owen I leaned my head against his shoulder and entwined our fingers.

"The reason I've been out for so long is a secret you will soon find out. So be patient."

"When will I find out?"

"Soon… actually tonight, so go get ready cause you have an hour, don't make us late, and wear something fancy!" Owen yelled as I jumped from him lap and ran up the stairs to get ready. An hour later I made my entrance down the stairs wearing a long blue strapless gown with my long hair curled down and some blue heels.

"Wow" Owen smiled brightly. Now it was my turn to be speechless; he wore a nice tux with a blue tie with his hands behind his back.

"Is this too fancy? How did you know I was going to wear blue?" I asked laughing while I fixed the ruffles of my dress.

"I guessed and you look perfect," in awe he magically pulled a rose behind his back.

"Thank you" Sniffing the rose I played with the petals.  
"Ready Owen?"

"Yeah, do you mind if I put a blind fold on you?" Owen asked.

"Why do I need a blind fold? It's not like were going somewhere secret where nobody is."

"Suurree, yep no where by ourselves…But this date is supposed to be a surprise. You don't want to spoil the surprise…right?"

Battling with myself one side anxiously wondered what the surprise was while the other side asked if I didn't put the blind fold, would I hurt Owens feelings and spoil the night? _Yes. _

"Alright but if I fall or anything it's your head." I warned. Heading toward the car I waited for Owen to buckle my seatbelt and turned the radio on before the blindfold covered my face. Then like fate the song changed from Maroon Five to Jenny Reef singing 'Whatever'.

"Don't you dare change the station Owen" I said giggling.

"But my ear I'm going to become deaf! After all these months' people still play this song. Unbelievable" he muttered.  
"The thing is, Owen, this song reminds me of the time I met your sister, and all the times we spent together."

He stayed silent for while, having flashbacks maybe? I did. Every one of his kisses, comments, jokes and memories replayed in my head.

"We're here" Owen stated.

Taking my seat-belt off I got out of the car and stayed put until Owen came over with and lead the way. The terrain was rocky; I eventually wobbled in my high heels and told Owen "why didn't you tell me we were going to go someplace rocky? A warning is nice you know"

"Fine next time I'll tell you okay" Sweeping me off my feet he carried me bridal style.

"Put me down Owen! I feel ridiculous." Swinging my legs I tried to get out of his grasp but he's to strong so I gave up. When Owen gently placed me down the ground changed to wood. Hmm ...where could we be? Feeling Owen come behind, his breath on my neck I felt him untying the blind fold. Opening my eyes I saw the beach in front of my eyes, the summer wind blowing my hair and the… wood? Well there was a wooden platform in the middle of the sand where a table for two was placed. The table had candles and nice blue table cloth with wine glasses and a bottle of Champaign. The whole border of the floor had lights that lit as the sun began to set.

"Owen this is beautiful!" wrapping my arms around him I gave him a soft kiss in the cheek.

"Not as beautiful as you" he mockingly teased. Laughing I walked over to the table and Owen politely held the chair out for me.

"I can't believe this! How did you manage to plan this?"

"In the mornings at the radio show, with the help of Rolly and Clarke" explaining he pulled out the courses of food from under the table. We sat there in peace, eating our dinner, lost in each others eyes. This day couldn't get any better. Finishing our dinners Owen asked "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure. But not with these shoes."

"Placing the shoes on the wood we walked hand in hand until we stopped. Owen turned to face me wearing a loving expression got _down on one knee_!

"Annabel Green I loved you from the moment you sat down on the wall at school every day. You are my precious treasure. I can't live without you. Will you do the honors of marrying me?"

Speechless I waited a moment as I processed this in my head. I pinched myself to see if this was real.

I screamed to the world "YES!"

Sweeping me into his arms, Owen spun me around in circles and gave me a kiss full of passion.

"I love you" we murmured at the same time. Tears leaked out of my eyes. Today is the best day EVER!


	3. Chapter 3:You know you have my heart

**I do not own any of these characters they belong to Sarah Dessen**

Chapter 3: You know you have my heart…Right?

They day Owen proposed seemed like a dream. Everything felt right, nothing could ruin the joy I felt. The best thing in the world was to wake up to my _fiancés _face. Yep I said it _fiancé_.

"Good morning" I said as I kissed Owen awake.

"Hello there Mrs. Armstrong" he said.

"I like the sound of that"

"Me too" he replied leaning over to give me a kiss.

He gently kissed me, but I didn't want to be gentle. Deeping the kiss I pulled Owen closer tangled my hands though his hair, kissing him harder. I opened my mouth wider to get my tongue to brush across his. Moaning in response Owen turned us over so he was on top. Just as things were starting the phone rang.

"Ignore it" Owen murmured.

"What if it's someone important?"

"But Annabel" Owen groaned.

"Be right back" I winked at him before I left.

_Ring. Ring…Ring. Ring_

_Private Caller _the caller ID read.

Picking up the phone I heard a pleading female voice on the other line; "Before you hang up listen to me Owen. I know it's been a while but come back to me, I miss you. I never forgot you. I never felt this way with anyone else…I love you"

"Who is this?" I asked looking at the phone.

"_Who is this?_" the female asked.

"I'm Owen's fiancé" I yelled at the phone. I waited for the voice to reply. The other line became silent. Then the line disconnected.

Was Owen cheating on me? No. He never lies. Shocked I stood waiting by the phone until the phone again. The girl said its been a while but how long is a while ago?

_Ring. Ring…Ring. Ring _

Without looking at the caller ID I answered.

"Who ever thi-"

"Excuses me Ma'm but May I speak to Miss Green."

"Yes, you are speaking to Miss Green."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but I would like to warn you that we, the police, let the prisoner Will Cash go. He has serves his time peacefully. The judge decided to let him have an early release. We would just like to warn you." The officer informed.

"Yes of course, thank you officer"

"Have a nice day ma'm"

Pushing the end button my legs began to wobble. I stood until I collapsed on the floor crying. By the time Owen found me I couldn't even look at him. The thought of someone calling for him to win back his love, broke my heart into pieces.

"Is this what you wanted huh! Is it! First you get me to love you then I find out that you have someone else. How could you play with me like that Owen! How could you. Stay away from me!" I yelled at his face and jumped into the car not caring about that I was wearing my pajamas. Tears blurred my vision. I barley made it to my parents house before the tears came rushing down my face.

"Annabel are you alright honey?" My father was the first one to ask when I entered the house. So much for locking the front door.

"Daddy he lied to me. Owen lied" I said crying on his shirt.

"What are you talking about?" my clueless dad asked.

"What in the world is all the commotion about?" my mom voice echoed from the down stairs steps. Following her down were Whitney and Kirsten. They all came rushing to me and helped me walk towards the living room. We all sat down and I saw their patient, concerned faces.

" First things fi-i-rs-t, Owen proposed" holding out my hand they examined the simple yet beautiful ring. The ring its self was ordinary, with a small diamond flower and the words _you have my heart, always _branded on the ring. Gasps filled the room and my sisters squeaked in excitement.

"Only this morning the phone rang and a female voice was on the other line. She talked about wanting Owen back and she told him she loved him" my voice cracked and I started to cry again. My dad clenched his fists while my mom and sisters wore shocked expressions.

"To make matters worse Will Cash was released from prison early." More tears leaked down my face and I made loud sobbing noise as my family came together for a group hug.

"The girl on the phone is probably some psycho ex- girlfriend from a long time ago. Right mom" Whitney advised.

"Yeah, we all know Owen loves you with all his heart, this ring is proof of the never ending love he has for you." Kirsten explained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"As for Will Cash it's nice that they called to give you a warning. We will protect you not matter what." My dad protectively replied.

"Thanks you guy's this means a lot coming from family"

"Here we'll take you back home and straighten things out with Owen, k'ay" Whitney and Kirsten both said.

"And Annabel you are always welcomed to come home whenever you need help or are feeling sad. We love you"

"Thanks dad" smiling I walked out of the house with Whitney driving my car and Kirsten comforting me in the back.

"Annabel, don't doubt Owen. I can tell how much he loves you by the way he looks into your eyes. And when you walk into a room he smiles." Kirsten said.

"Can I ask why you're both here?"

"We came because we sensed something wasn't right." Whitney replied from the front.

"Do you want us to come in with you?" They both asked when we reaching my house at the same time.

"No thanks I think I can handle this. Thanks again" waving I let them drive me car back home then have them walk. There goes my escape car.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door using the spare key we kept outside. I wanted the truth. The whole truth and the only way to get the truth is to confront Owen.


	4. Chapter 4: Answers

**I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Sarah Dessen**

Chapter 4: Answers

Owen's POV

Things were going great until the phone rang. Thinking that Annabel would be coming back up to the room I stayed where I was at. I'm the luckiest

man in this planet! Annabel said yes! My Annabel, the love of my life agreed to marry me. Smiling like I fool I waited for ten minutes when I realized

something was wrong. Walking down the stairs I saw Annabel crying! Questions flooded in my mind. Then she yelled at me and walked out the

door. She _left! Wake up Owen and go after her_ my mind screamed. I was about to leave out the door when I heard the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Owen is that you?" a voice asked.

"Who is this?"

"Tsk tsk Owen you don't remember me. After all we went through. After all the memories we shared together" the voice wickedly laughed.

"What do you want? I have nothing more to say to you. Get out of my life. What we had is history." I harshly replied.

"As I told your fiancé I want you back."

"Get a life. I never want to see or hear you again."

Slamming down the phone I paced in frustration. That girl was crazy! We weren't even together. How am I going to deal with this? Why has she

even turned up after all these years? The jingle of keys snapped my attention out of my thoughts._ Annabel! _

"We need to talk. I want answers now."

"Don't think or judge, Just listen." I repeated her words from a long time ago.

_Owen's story:_

_ "I was just starting high school and I earned the reputation of a bad boy. All I did was shove some guy because he was picking on me. There was a girl _

_and her name was Isabel, she was the most 'popular' girl at school and she the girl who flirted with all the guys. When she heard about me she started to _

_become interested in me. You know I never really thought she was a creep but then she started to watch my every move and she also talked to me, more _

_like flirt with me all the time._

"_One day she tried to kiss me. I tried to be nice and tell her to stay away from me but she wouldn't listen. After telling my mom and the principle about _

_things they asked Isabel if what I was saying was true. And of course she denies everything. My mom has never seen me so upset so we moved and _

_then I transferred to a new school. When everything was over I thought she would leave me alone…But you can see that she hasn't. The last thing I _

_heard from her was that she was in a mental institution."_

"I never loved her. I love you Annabel. I always will. Nothing is going to change that. Isabel means nothing to me." I hated to see my Annabel

upset. I really do love her. She's the one reason why I am alive today. Without her I don't know what I'll do.

Annabel's POV

I don't know if I should believe him, but then again I did have my experience with Will and I never told Owen about Will until it was time to finally

get it out. _Wake up Annabel this is Owen and you love him. He's telling you the truth._

I really should believe him, I do believe him.

"It's okay Owen we all have our problems. I forgive you for not telling me and I'm sorry that I over reacted earlier."

"Don't worry about it." Owen said. Giving Owen a kiss on the check I gave him a big hug.

"There's something I have to tell you Owen so don't get mad okay…"

"Does it involve another guy?" he asked.

"Yes, but not in the way you're thinking."

"Okay then."

"WillCashisback" I said in a rush. It took a while for Owen to get what I said.

"He's what! There is no way I'm letting you out of my sight. From now on your not leaving anywhere without me." He exploded.

I laughed wrapping my arms around him I gave him a light peck on the lips.

"You look cute when you're over protected…So now that things are explained nothing is going to change anything right? You're not going to, you

know…" Owen's voice faded leaving an unspoken wonder.

"Nothing is going to separate me from you. I believe everything you said and nothing is going to keep me away from you. Everything will be

alright." I confirmed. A smile grew on Owen's face and we held each other.

Isabel's POV

Arriving at the airport I held Owen's address in my hand. I have my own connections. Grabbing a taxi I rod to a hotel and planned my plan. Owen

and Annabel will be no more. Digging into Owens past I found that he punched some guys face at his school. Interesting. Will Cash was his name.

Looking for Annabel's weaknesses I found out she was rapped and it just so happened that Will Cash was the guy that rapped her. Well well. It

looks like I hit the jackpot. Googling Will Cash I found a newspaper article. Apparently he was already out of prison. In the yellow book pages I

traced for any sign of Will's number.

Will's POV

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Great who want to talk to me know. Why can't everyone leave me alone. Who ever is calling better have a good enough reason.

"Hello" the sharpness of my voice took control.

"Hi is this Will Cash?" a female voice on the other line asked.

"If you're a reporter than I'm hanging up right now." Placing the phone back down the voice on the other line stopped me.

"NO NO THIS ISN"T A REPORTER!"

"Gesh no need to yell."

"I have a proposition to ask, or a favor."

"And I should listen because."

"Because this involves money for everything you will do. I need you to haunt Annabel."

This lady is CRAZY! I'm over Annabel. I learned my lesson; I don't want to go back to jail. It's not worth it.

"Why do you car what happens to Annabel?"

"Because she took something precious from me and I want it back."

"Look this is stupid, I'm not going to risk it so you can leave me alone now."

"Not even for say five thousand dollars a task. Every time you bug her it's five thousand. Every time. "

I was running low on money. Nobody wants to hire an ex convict.

"So do we have a deal?"

"Fine."

"Excellent… here's what you do…" I listened carefully to her instructions and tomorrow Annabel will have a surprise.


End file.
